User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Today, I am going to do another proposal for a villain who is already Pure Evil but has yet to be approved: The Fallen from Transformers. Be advised, since the article itself is about the versions of the Fallen from the film, G1, the Aligned novels and Robots in Disguise, I am going to primarily focus on the film version to avoid confusion and since it is the only version I am actually familiar with. What is the work? The film in question is Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, which is the sequel to the 2007 live-action film, both of which were directed by Michael Bay. It is set two years after the events of the first film in which the Autobots are now working with the humans to hunt down and eliminate the remaining Decepticon forces across the Earth following the death of Megatron and the destruction of the AllSpark. As human protagonist Sam Witwicky seeks a normal life away from the Transformers, he becomes entangled in the Decepticons' search for another Energon source and then he along with his friends go on a journey to uncover the true origin of the Decepticons and their war with the Autobots. Who is the candidate? The villain in question is the Fallen, the film's titular main antagonist. Formerly known as Megatronus Prime, he is one of the seven original Primes known as the Dynasty of Primes, whose mission was to go around the universe to find distant Suns to harvest Energon from. While their sole rule was to never destroy a planet inhabited with life, upon arriving on Earth and encountering the human race, Megatronus broke that rule and attempted to activate the Harvester regardlessm, only to be foiled by the others. He became the original Decepticon and Megatron's master. Thousands of years later, he attends on finishing his mission. What has he done? During his time as Megatronus Prime, the Fallen went along with his brothers destroying planets while harvesting Energon from their Suns. After coming across humans upon arriving on Earth, he would occasionally slaughter several humans for sport, even in the present day. Wanting to wipe them all out, he attempted to break the Dynasty's number one rule and activate the Harvester to take their Sun's energy. To that end, he tried to steal the machine's key, the Matrix of Leadership, from his brothers so he could activate them. During a battle for possession over the Matrix, the Fallen tried to overpower and kill his brothers, only to be defeated and banished. During the rising tensions on Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons, the Fallen became the master of Megatron and would have him lead the Decepticons on his behalf in order to destroy the Autobots, take over Cybertron and then rule the universe. After the AllSpark was sent off-world, the Fallen had Megatron follow it, retrieve it, and unleash its power on Earth to wipe out mankind. After this failed, the Fallen had his Decepticon forces revive him with an AllSpark shard and ordered him to extract the coordinates of the Matrix from Sam Witwicky's mind and kill Optimus Prime. After the latter succeeded, the Fallen was no longer threatened and led Decepticon forces to crashland on Earth, killing anyone in the crosshairs. He then threatened the human leaders to turn over Sam or he would destroy multiple cities at will. During the final battle, the Fallen attacked the Autobots and a revived Optimus to retrieve the Matrix. As he attempted to harvest the sun's energy in order to destroy Earth and wipe out the human race, he used his telekinetic powers to kill human soldiers attacking him. After the Harvester's destruction, the Fallen attempted to kill Optimus, his last distant relative before meeting his ultimate demise. Freudian excuses/mitigating factors? It is unknown if the Fallen feigned compassion for his fellow Prime brothers during his time in the Dynasty. None of it would justify his reasons to break their number one rule: never destroy a planet with life when seeking Energon. Upon meeting mankind, he saw them as inferior insects and was willing to go against everything he presumably believed in just to wipe them out, even trying to kill his own brothers. While he states that he intends on using the Harvester to save the Cybertronian race, in truth, he only used it as an excuse to wipe out the humans. He probably doesn't even care about his own kind as he had Megatron kill Optimus Prime, only because he was the only one who could kill, thus showing his cowardly side and his unwillingness to fight and just lets his minions do his dirty work for him. Final verdict? Overall, I think he is worthy enough to stay on as Pure Evil. What do you think? Please remember to state your reasons or your votes won't count. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals